The present invention relates to computer networks, and more specifically, to scalable flow and congestion control in a network.
Ethernet networks are typically employed in local area networks (LANs) that include a plurality of network switches. A number of communication protocols have been developed and continue to evolve to enhance Ethernet network performance for various environments. For example, an enhancement to Ethernet, called data center bridging (DCB), converged enhanced Ethernet (CEE) or data center Ethernet (DCE), supports the convergence of LANs with storage area networks (SANs). Other protocols that can be used in a data center environment in conjunction with Ethernet include, for instance, Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE), Internet Wide Area Remote direct memory access Protocol (iWARP), Remote direct memory access over Converged Ethernet (RoCE).
In OpenFlow network environments, switches are connected via secure links to respective controllers, in order to control switch configuration and routing. Such controllers typically provide such control via data packets sent over the secure link, which maintain higher levels of data integrity than conventional Ethernet fabrics.
Typically, when data packets are forwarded by a switch through a specified port, the packets are queued in a switch buffer when there is an imbalance between incoming and outgoing packet rates. Network congestion is a problem that occurs when the switch carries so much data that buffer queue entries are exhausted or buffers are filled to some level relative to the buffer size. Such congestion results in a reduction of quality of service, causing packets to be dropped, or queuing and/or transmission of packets to be delayed.